


Auch du?

by StoepslFriedo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Zugeständnisse, alternative universe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoepslFriedo/pseuds/StoepslFriedo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trotz des Schlafmangels kämpft sich Lexa nach einem aufgewühlten Anruf seitens Clarke aus dem Bett. Eigentlich wollte sie die andere nur aufbauen, doch der Abend nimmt einen anderen Verlauf als zuvor angenommen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auch du?

Das Telefon klingelte.  
Laut schallte der rockige Song durch das kleine Apartment und ließ jeden Raum für Schlaf hinter sich.  
Lexa rieb sich übermüdet die Augen mit der linken Hand, während ihre Rechte blindlings über die Laken tapste und nach der kühlen Oberfläche ihres Telefons suchte. Der Song entschied sich derweil immer lauter zu werden und überspannte die Aufnahmefähigkeit ihrer müden Ohren um ein Vielfaches.  
Lexa stöhnte laut auf.  
Endlich erwischten ihre Fingerspitzen den Störenfried und navigierten ihn ungelenk näher zu ihrem Körper bis sie schließlich die Hand darum schließen konnte. Eine grüne Iris lugte hinter dem müden Lid hervor, während das andere Auge träge hinter ihrer Hand versteckt blieb.

Clarke rief an.

Ohne weitere Zeit zu verschwenden, nahm die Brünette den Anruf entgegen. Es war gegen 1 Uhr morgens und wenn die Blondine sie um diese Uhrzeit anrief, konnte das nie etwas Gutes bedeuten. Entweder war sie emotional oder betrunken. Oder beides.  
„Hey?“  
Lexa hätte an einem Freitagabend eigentlich nicht schon schlafen müssen. Hätte sie keine Prüfungszeit gehabt, wäre sie sicherlich noch damit beschäftigt gewesen eine ihrer heißgeliebten, historisch nicht ganz fundierten, Serien zu schauen. Doch da sie auch am nächsten Tag in die Bibliothek verschwinden wollte und dies recht zeitnah zum Sonnenaufgang, war sie ebenso zeitnah zum Sonnenuntergang ins Bett gegangen. Es war Sommer, also war dies vertretbar.  
Clarke hatte sich immer noch nicht dazu bewegt etwas von sich zu geben. Lediglich der schwere Atem verriet der Größeren, dass die Anruferin tatsächlich noch in der Leitung hing und sie nicht eine Art skurrilen Wachtraum hatte.  
„Clarke?“  
Der Name hatte ein scharfes Lufteinziehen zur Folge, welches durch die Hörmuschel klackerte und die Brünette realisieren ließ, dass die andere wohl weinen musste. Mit einem Mal saß sie kerzengerade im Bett, sah sich nach den nächstbesten Klamotten um, die verstreut in ihrem Zimmer lagen. Während sie versuchte mit ihrem übermüdeten Körper zu kooperieren, einige Kleidungsstücke über die steifen Glieder warf, begann ein Strudel an Sorgen über ihre Lippen zu rollen.  
„Wo bist du? Soll ich dich abholen? Soll ich dir was erzählen? Magst du mir sagen, was los ist? Ich kann auch einfach nur am Telefon bleiben? Clarke?“  
Eine Sekunde war Stille.  
„Kannst du zu unserem Treffpunkt kommen?“, waren die einzigen Worte, die sie schließlich noch hörte, bevor sie schon ihre Wohnung verließ und sich so schnell es ging auf den Weg machte.

Ihr Treffpunkt war eine kleine Bank am äußeren Rande eines sogenannten Parks – wenn ein kleiner Kiesweg mit Grünfläche schon als solcher zählte. Oft hatten die beiden schon hier gesessen, über Gott und die Welt gesprochen, Freuden und Tränen miteinander geteilt. In ihrer kurzen Freundschaft war schon so viel passiert, doch der Bund zwischen ihnen war von Anfang an stark gewesen. Die Parkbank hatten sie in einem ihrer ersten Treffen ausfindig gemacht. Sie lag genau auf halber Strecke zwischen ihren Haushalten und machte es den beiden leicht sich zu verabreden. Nicht weit von ihr war außerdem ein kleiner Einkaufsmarkt, was den Abend oft schon versüßt hatte. Oder vernebelt vom Alkohol.  
Doch Lexa war stocknüchtern als sie an den großen Eichen ankam, die ihren Platz umarmten. Außer Atem zwar, aber ihre Sinne waren maximal von den aufkeimenden Sorgen betrunken. Sie musste gar nicht mehr lange warten, da kam die Blondine mit verhaltenen Schritten um die nächste Ecke gelaufen.

 

Eine sanfte Umarmung ohne jeglichen Kommentar begrüßte die beiden Körper, als die Augenpaare der Besitzerinnen sich entdeckt hatten. Eingehüllt von Vanille und Kokos schlossen sich Lexas Lider und sogen für einen Moment die Präsenz der Kleineren ein. Diese war traurig. Es war erlaubt liebevoller als normalerweise zu sein. Sie konnte für einen Moment ihrem Herz nachgeben, sich selbst geborgen fühlen, ehe ihre Aufmerksamkeit vollends Clarkes Problemen gehörte.  
Nach ein paar Sekunden löste sich diese von ihr, ergriff unbeteiligt die langen Finger und zog die Größere hinter sich her, bis sie eine kleine Bank, neben zwei angepflanzten Bäumen erreichten. Clarke setzte sich. Lexa folgte.  
„Mein Date lief furchtbar“, fing die Blonde schließlich an, während sie sich eine vereinzelte Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischte. Lexa, die bis eben nicht gewusst hatte, dass Clarke überhaupt wieder ein Date gehabt hatte, spürte einen dumpfen Schlag in ihrer Magengegend. Zwar hatte sie nichts Materielles getroffen, aber das Gefühl, welches sie nun vereinnahmte, war so niederschmettern, dass sie sich für einen kurzen Augenblick wünschte, nicht für die Blondine da sein zu müssen. Trotz all ihrer ungerechtfertigten Enttäuschung, fing sich die Brünette schnell wieder. Es ging hier um Clarkes Gefühle, nicht um ihre eigenen. Lexa richtete sich auf der Bank auf, ein verzweifelter Versuch ihre Resignation nicht zu zeigen und sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Clarke hatte also einen furchtbaren Abend gehabt, weswegen auch immer. Der Komfort, den sie nun brauchen würde, war wichtiger als der saure Kloß, der sich in Lexas Herzen zu bilden begann.  
„Wieso?“, fragte sie schließlich, nicht wissend, wie fest oder laut ihre Stimme über die vollen Lippen rollte.  
Die blonde, junge Frau seufzte und strich sich über die müden Augenlider, ehe sie ihre Erzählung begann: „Eigentlich lief alles ganz großartig. Wir waren essen, haben uns unterhalten und viel gelacht. Sie war wirklich süß.“  
Lexa nickte, konnte keinen Gedanken bilden, der in irgendeiner Weise aufbauend gewesen wäre, nur dass sie gerne die Person gewesen wäre, die Clarke zum Lachen gebracht und ausgeführt hätte. Was wiederum äußerst unangebracht gewesen wäre. Glücklicher Weise war die Geschichte des vorangegangenen Abends auch noch nicht zu Ende, weswegen ihre plumpe Reaktion gar nicht mal so fehl am Platz wirkte, wie sie zu Anfang gedacht hatte. „Aber dann hat sie angefangen von ihrer Ex zu reden und wie toll diese doch war. Wie sportlich und alles. Ich weiß nicht.“ Für kurze Zeit schien Clarke zu überlegen, wie viel sie Preis geben wollte. „Sie hat mich einfach fühlen lassen, dass ich so wie ich jetzt bin, nicht dass bin, was sie sucht. Kann man überhaupt zu weiblich als Frau sein? Ich bitte dich!“  
Der blonde Schopf senkte sich gen Boden, die wilde Mähne verdeckte die weichen Züge der Kleineren. Lexa konnte nicht mehr erkennen, welche Regung in Clarkes Gesicht vor sich ging. Es war die eine Sache keine Chance bei der Blondine zu haben. Viel mehr jedoch brach es ihr Herz zu sehen, wie deren Gefühle verletzt wurden. Sie wollte es wieder gut machen, wollte der Blonden Komfort geben. Irgendetwas Gescheites sagen, damit deren Niedergeschlagenheit wie ein Stein von einem Hang rollte und den Weg zu ihrem wunderschönen Lächeln frei räumte.  
Aber kein leichter Kommentar konnte Lexa in den Sinn kommen. Kein Witz, der die Stimmung auflockerte. Nicht mal ein aufbauender Kommentar. Stattdessen fingen ihre Stimmenbänder an Worte zu formen, die sie vor ihrer Aussprache nicht einmal überdenken konnte.

„Hey Clarke“, fing sie sanft an und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel. Sie selbst war ein Stückchen näher gerutscht und ihr Körper hatte sich nun vollständig offen zur Kleineren gedreht. „Du bist wunderschön. Du kannst jeden haben, den du willst.“ Lexa nahm ihre Hand von Clarkes Oberschenkel, nur um sich noch weiter zu ihr drehen zu können.  
Im Hals der Brünetten entstand ein saurer Kloß, eine Art Warnung die nächsten Worte auszusprechen, doch sie konnte sie nicht davon abhalten über ihre Lippen zu perlen. „Keiner hat auch nur den Hauch einer Chance sich nicht in dich zu verlieben.“  
Mit den Worten erfasste die kalte Nachtluft Stille.  
Nur der Wind bewegte hin und wieder die Bäume, flüsterte leise Gedichte in die Dunkelheit und sorgte dafür, dass die jungen Frauen nicht alleine auf der Parkbank waren.  
Clarke starrte immer noch auf den Boden und Lexa wurde mit einem Mal die Tragweite ihrer Worte bewusst. Vielleicht hatte sie es geschafft, sich hinter ihren halb freundschaftlich, halb ernst gemeinten Flirtversuchen zu verstecken. Vielleicht hatte sie es geschafft, ihre eigentlichen Gefühle zu verbergen, nur damit Clarke ihr nicht auf die Schliche kam. Immerhin hatte ihre Gegenüber fast jede Woche ein neues Date und wie hätte man darauf kommen können, dass zwischen den zwei Freunden jemals etwas hätte entstehen können? Sie waren immer hinter der sicheren Linie ihrer Freundschaft geblieben.  
Aber nun fühlte sich Lexa entblößt, von ihren eigenen Worten entwaffnet, und sie konnte nichts anderes tun, als ängstlich auf ihren Spießrutenlauf zu warten. Ihr pochendes Herz machte die Situation nicht besser.  
„Auch du?“, fragte Clarke schließlich leise, ihre Blicke immer noch steif gen Boden gerichtet, Lexa nicht die Möglichkeit gebend nonverbal zu antworten.  
Lexa schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein, nickte langsam.  
„Auch ich.“

Nun war alles zu spät. Die Brünette hatte jede Chance auf Freundschaft mit der Blonden zerstört, sie spürte es ganz genau. Die Luft um sie herum brach und eben die Entblößung ihrer ganzen Aufwendungen der letzten Tage, Wochen, Monate schienen wie eine heuchlerische Welle über den beiden einzubrechen. Doch Lexas Intentionen waren immer aufrichtig gewesen. Sie hatte die Grenzen respektiert. Sie war da gewesen, wenn es der Blonden schlecht ergangen war. Hatte sich jedes skurrile Date angehört, jede Hoffnung beiseite geschoben, wenn Clarke mal wieder emotional nicht involviert war. Lexa war rücksichtsvoll gewesen. Vielleicht war sie auch einfach ein Feigling.  
In ihrem Kopf hatte alles Sinn ergeben. Wieso sollte so eine wundervolle Person wie Clarke auch etwas von einer verkorksten Person wie Lexa wollen?  
Die Brünette schien nichts mehr zu fühlen. Gefangen in ihren eigenen Ängsten. Sie konnte nicht einmal mehr zu Clarke schauen.  
Doch statt der erwarteten Resignation spürte sie mit einem Mal Wärme, zwei Arme die sich um ihren Hals geschlungen hatten und sie an sich zogen. Lexa konnte die Mischung aus Vanille und Kokos von Clarkes Shampoo riechen. Einen Moment brauchte sie um zu realisieren, was hier gerade passierte.  
„Du bist so ein Idiot“, murmelte die Griffin in ihr Ohr. Ihr warmer Atem sorgte für Lexas weiteres Erstarren. Was ging hier gerade vor sich?  
Als die Größere immer noch nicht reagierte, zog Clarke sie noch ein wenig näher an sich, vergrub ihr Gesicht an der einladenden Halsbeuge und holte mit ihrem nächsten Seufzen die Brünette aus ihrer Trance zurück. „Warum hast du denn nie eher was gesagt?“  
Die Worte verwirrten Lexa noch mehr, trotzdem landeten ihre Hände auf Clarkes Hüften, in dem eigentlichen Versuch sie wegzudrücken. Sie wollte kein Mitleid, keine süßholzraspelnden Worte nur um dann einen Tritt in ihr kleines, verschüchtertes Herz zu bekommen.  
„Deine ganzen Dates“, war der schwache Anfang einer feigen Erklärung, „Und überhaupt verstehe ich es ja, dass du nichts von mir willst, es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich in solche Unannehmlichkeiten gebracht –“

Weiter kam sie nicht. Sanfte Lippen pressten sich auf ihre eigenen. Ein Hauch von Zärtlichkeit. Geborgenheit. Zuhause.  
Die Brünette realisierte nicht, was hier gerade geschah. Immer noch war ihr Kopf gefangen im Muster der Gedanken, die jegliche Chancen über die letzten Monate weggerechnet hatten und nun, da ihre Tagträume ihre eigenen Lippen trafen, war sie doch starr vor jeglicher Realisation.  
Glücklicher Weise übernahm ihr Körper die Führung, ließ ihr Mundwerk für etwas anderes gut sein als klugscheißende Kommentare und halb angedeutete Lächeln.  
Der Kuss dauerte nicht lange, die Lippenpaare hatten sich nicht einmal oft gegeneinander bewegt und dennoch verschwand Clarke danach nicht aus ihrer Präsenz. Erst jetzt bemerkte Lexa, dass ihr Gesicht von den kleinen Händen der Blonden gehalten wurde, deren Stirn an ihre eigene gelehnt. Und auch wenn alle Indizien dafür sprachen, dass ihre Chancen sich gerade multipliziert hatten, traute sich die Brünette nicht ihre Augen zu öffnen.  
Die vollen Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, der muskulöse Brustkorb bewegte sich mit der schweren Atmung und unter laut schlagendem Herzen. Doch alles worauf sich Lexa konzentrieren konnte, war die Wärme, die von der anderen ausging. Sie vollends einnahm.  
„Ich hab doch nur gedatet, weil ich dachte, du willst nichts von mir.“  
Der Satz stand in der Nachtluft, wurde nicht vom Wind weggetragen, sondern fraß sich durch die verworrenen Gedanken der Größeren, bis er langsam durch jede Angst durchsickerte. Lexa begann zu realisieren. Ihre Augen öffneten sich ein wenig mehr, als sie intendiert hatte. Die Fassungslosigkeit stand in ihr Gesicht geschrieben, aber vor allem mischte sich ein breites Lächeln und unendliche Erleichterung darunter.  
Clarke sah sie aus schüchternen Blicken an, ein verwunderlicher Anblick, wenn man bedachte, was die beiden sich eben noch gegenseitig gestanden hatten. Dennoch war dieser Zustand zu neu um seine genauen Ausmaße zu erfassen.  
Blau traf auf Grün.  
Wie schon so oft und doch konnten die jungen Frauen sich zum ersten Mal wirklich sehen. Ein Lächeln auf beiden Lippenpaaren.  
„Heißt das?“, fing die Größere an, brach jedoch wieder ab, da sie sich immer noch nicht wagte, die Folgen ihrer Geständnisse auszusprechen.  
„Ja, Lexa“, grinste die Blondine und schüttelte sanft den Kopf über die Skurrilität ihres Wortabschlages.  
Eine Sekunde lang war es still, bis sich Lexa wieder näherte, ihre grünen Blicke auf die rosigen Lippen der Blonden fixiert. „Darf ich?“  
Ein Nicken.  
Dann verschmolzen die weichen Polster wieder miteinander. Ein weiterer unschuldiger Kuss, doch diesmal fand man in ihm keine Zurückhaltung mehr. Da waren nur noch Gefühle, unendliche Wärme, ein Kribbeln im Lendenbereich.  
„Oh Gott, ich bin so erleichtert“, stieß die Woods atemlos aus ihren Lungen hervor, als der Kuss schließlich endete und ihre Stirn sich wieder an Clarkes gelehnt hatte. Die beiden spielten mit ihren Händen, die sich während des Kusses irgendwann gefunden hatten.  
Die Blonde lächelte schließlich nur noch: „Ich auch.“

**Author's Note:**

> Gedanken? Gefühle? Emotionen?  
> Her damit!


End file.
